


乐

by amumal



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 无意义短打自行车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amumal/pseuds/amumal
Summary: 想写一篇纯粹黄文最后又变成床上告白 ^^;;
Relationships: 常田大希/绫野刚
Kudos: 4





	乐

**Author's Note:**

> 短打4k一发完  
> 常田大希x绫野刚
> 
> BGM: Trepanation - millennium parade

「我在你眼里是什么样子？」常田大希忽然掐了烟头，转向侧卧在床另一边的绫野刚。

「嗯……就是大希的样子啊。」绫野象征性地把眼镜从柜子上拿起来，在眼前比划一下，又随手扔在床上。被折腾了大半个晚上，此刻实在懒得动弹，什么问题都懒得思考。太困了啊，眼睛快要自动合起来了，好想睡觉。

突然间，右眼被寒意覆盖，左眼反倒条件反射似的睁开了。常田的手冰凉，并拢贴在绫野右半边脸，掌心窝起一个小小的弧度，拇指落在微蹙的眉间，稍稍用力，摩擦着那一小块皮肤。

「好好看看我吧。」常田俯下身，将唇印向沉默的一方，带着浓烈的烟草气息。

电影『异变者』中，绫野刚饰演的名越进，就是用左眼看见了所谓的「真实」。绫野来不及猜测常田如此行动的缘由，他被急促的吮吸堵了话语，连声音都泄不出来。真坏啊，明明向人提问，却不给回答的机会。绫野定了定神，刻意缓慢地眨着双眼，右边睫毛轻扫过常田的掌心，左边目光则投向对方垂下的双眼。

「叫我看着你，自己反倒不敢看我。」绫野刚学着常田大希的手势，也将左手覆向那熟悉的眉眼，双唇若有若无地扫过对方唇瓣，吐露出烟雾般缥缈的一句话语，「在大希眼里，我又是什么呢？」

常田闻言怔了怔。他不是没有思考过这种问题：绫野刚究竟是怎样的人？这个人对自己而言又有怎样的意义？分明是花了很久才得出了模糊的答案，可此刻却像患了失语症一般，脑子里全是支离破碎的言语。放在绫野颊上的手指无意识地蜷了一下，动作虽小，却很快就被对方捕捉到了。这让人又爱又恨的，演员的敏感。常田大希觉得自己像是陷入了瓶颈期，指尖在琴键上走过一遍又一遍，依旧抓不住对的感觉。世上没有什么比这更让人难熬。

每当名越挡住右眼，就会看见他人心灵深处恐惧所形成的具象。绫野早前和常田提起过，说这是自己很喜欢的设定，漫画和剧本翻了数十次，还是觉得趣味盎然。常田便开玩笑地问他，如果真的有这能力，会不会想试试看。

绫野刚在电话那边沉默了一会儿，用同样掺着笑意的语气回应说：「算了吧，我对别人害怕什么并不感兴趣。而且脑袋开孔会很痛的，不要被漫画骗到。」

电波在某个词语处迂回波折，显得格外刺耳。别人。常田将手机拿开耳边，盯着屏幕。黑色界面亮起，通话时间一秒一秒累加，对方似乎正等着他继续讲些玩笑话，和往常任何一次通话一样。

「对我也不感兴趣吗？」头脑反应过来时，言语已经唐突地冲向出口，将心声和盘托出。下一秒，听筒里传来爽快的笑声，仿佛常田的确讲了什么令人发笑的段子。常田大希低头深吸一口烟，然后屏住呼吸。

「大希在害怕什么，我不需要超能力也能知道哦。」尾音微微上扬，挂着毫不掩饰的自信，「但现在不是说这些的时候。」凌晨两点，酒后，的确不是探讨人生与哲学的好时间。

那通电话究竟是如何结束的，常田大希已然忘记。他只记得结束时那支烟的味道，辛甘猛烈混合在细挺的烟卷，勾得人嗓眼阵阵酥痒，压抑着却也享受其中。当时没能得到回应的问题，今日床事之后再提，却也困难重重。绫野刚向来以「优秀答案」的话术闻名业界，只有常田大希知道，这位名演其实并非有问必答。有时候想在他口中听到答案，提问者首先要付出一点代价，比如当下这种情况。

「刚酱的homunculus……」常田犹豫再三，终于开口，「虽然这样说可能非常失礼，但我认为，是与绫野刚一模一样的人。」不是演员绫野刚，而是作为人类而存在的绫野刚。

绫野的手从常田眼前挪开，手指慢慢靠向鬓边，又滑向耳垂——那里正悬着泛金属色泽的圆圈。小指轻轻伸进圆环空隙中，左右小幅度摆动着，细微地牵扯着耳垂尾际。

「再多说点吧。」无名指和中指搭在耳骨处，两指夹着，却并不用力，只用骨节蹭过软骨和耳廓。绫野刚半眯着眼，似是鼓励地笑起来，带着点懒散的倦意。

「‘总是在一次次地扼杀自己’，觉得自己‘不配’……」常田的声音沉下去，像远处钢琴断断续续传来的低音，「这是刚酱说过的话吧。」不止一次听到了，无论是在采访里，还是在酒桌上。「明明是可爱的、值得爱的人，却总想着抹掉自己的价值，只允许自己作为他者而存在。」

「但这并不是最可怖的。因为你已经觉察到了这样做的坏处，甚至让我看见了你积极的尝试。」常田目光瞥向不远处显眼的电视机，那屏幕在灯光下映射异乎寻常的闪光。

「你害怕普通人绫野刚。不止害怕他的时间、变化，他的每次选择，最重要的是，你害怕他内心的爱。」常田的右手覆上绫野的，手指相叠又交织，向床上坠去，「你怕看见那个陷入‘爱’中的自己，不是吗？」

常田的手依然紧扣着，牵引着两个人，直到十根手指一齐降落在绫野左胸口。常田的手指修长而有力，叠在绫野手上，极具压迫性地按在心脏上方一点，几乎扼制了绫野的呼吸。喘息逐渐加快，空气深深地进出，企图缓解躁动的氛围，却被证明徒劳无功。绫野刚右手抵向常田小臂，急切地向外推着。他想叫停，想撤出这场游戏，无论始作俑者是谁，他只想逃离这困窘的角落。三十八岁的成年人，总不能被一个「爱」字逼得失了体面。

然而常田大希没有给他逃离的机会。

还没来得及清洗的后穴被手指再次撑开，黏液流在本就狼藉的床单上，更添一分淫靡。绫野刚闭上眼，下意识地夹紧了双腿，他实在不想再做一次了。常田在床上虽然温柔，却极为贪心，更可怕的是，他总能实施最成功的的诱导。低沉粗粝的声音缓缓碾过，尾音偶尔轻颤，和着节奏敲在耳尖，于是世间一切音乐都不复存在，只剩这唯一的、无可逃避的韵律。每次都是如此，直到年长者露出深深的疲态，男人才会将自己抽离健美的身体，像刚刚饱腹的毒蛇，吐着信子满足地离开。不能再来了，绫野刚想着，握起拳头，准备趁常田不备挣脱桎梏。

「刚酱的拳头……我还没见识过呢。」常田低头笑笑，一头黑色卷发也跟着颤动，「嘛，挨打也是应该，谁让我抱了比我大十岁的哥哥呢。」手指扩张够了，涨大的性器还抵在穴口浅浅撞击着，故意不肯深入。

绫野刚感觉自己手上的力气正飞速流走，心里再如何用力，手指也还是虚虚地散开，最后被迫与对方十指相扣。双手被举过头顶，锢在床上，膝盖还在进行最后的挣扎，向内并着，阻挡更深的侵袭。后穴忽然被填得更满，内壁粗糙的触感却并不熟悉。绫野刚睁开眼，正正迎上常田恶劣的笑意。

「刚酱说我是‘包容的变态’，对吧。」常田动动手指，将东西推得更深了些，「这次换刚酱来学着包容一次吧。」

那是常田家里的录音笔。类似的东西有许多，载满了各种素材，被丢在各个角落；其中一只，正插在绫野刚体内，在不可见的某处闪着红点，开机状态。

「变态……」绫野刚忍不住骂了一句，即便他清楚，这两个字绝对会让眼前人更加兴奋。

「早就说过，要录下刚酱说这句话的声音啊。」常田一手握住绫野的性器，一手捏紧录音笔开始抽插。

录音笔前端套着海绵套，大而毛糙的球状物猛地顶在深处又缓慢退出，一路刮蹭着内壁的嫩肉，激起一阵瘙痒和酸涩。绫野刚不自觉地绞紧了，想将东西挡在体外，却被毫不留情地掰开双腿，再次探了进去。肠壁早已足够滑腻，被打湿的海绵缩小了些，挤压在皮肉之间，发出绵润的沙沙声。

「刚酱，」常田似乎生气地皱紧了眉头，「不是说了在录音吗？降噪的海绵套都被你搞湿了，怎么办？」另一边手上套弄的动作愈发迅猛，掌心与肉棒紧密贴合，每一点肿涨都格外了然。常田大希知道，绫野刚也兴奋起来了。

「没办法继续录音了喔，刚酱。」常田装作可惜地将设备一把抽出，随手扔在床上。不知砸到哪里，发出轻微的一声脆响，像什么东西忽然纤细地断裂了。「好不顺利啊……来反思一下吧！」常田像是忽然决定了什么，伸手在桌上抓了一把，拿起一片小小的水滴形薄片，靠近绫野火热的东西。然后又一次亲吻他的双唇。

绫野欲望难耐，扭动着脖颈拼命想喘，却被常田接连不断的索吻堵住了呼吸；性器前端的小孔也被泛着凉意的拨片堵住，上面下面，哪里都纾解不得。情欲与羞愤攻占了头脑，将理智冲刷得干干净净。绫野刚感到隐隐的绝望与摧枯拉朽的快感，他在常田唇间发出含糊不清的呻吟，不成字句的几个音节，破碎而绵长。

「刚酱觉得，我最害怕的，是什么呢？」常田终于不再撕扯绫野红肿的下唇，转而将吻落在笔直利落的锁骨，动作也随话语变得柔和。

「哈啊……」绫野得空喘息，仰起头，只觉眼前一片花白，脑海里更是一片混乱。但无论如何是要说些什么的，他想，原本早就应该好好地说出来的。

「大希……最害怕……失去音乐的无限可能吧。」绫野刚稍微平复了些，抬起手，五根手指穿过常田蓬松的卷发，「如果只钟情一种乐器，最终就会变得庸俗。当这乐器老了、旧了，就更加拖累你的创作，不是吗？」

「好遗憾啊，只答对了一半呢。」常田稍显犹豫地重新握住了绫野的性器，「怎么办，我要像那疯子一样，给你头上开个洞吗？」然后在额头正中印下一个吻。

常田将自己的东西也靠近过去，手上重新动作起来，快速而强力，指节某处的茧子反复摩擦过柱身，几下就将人带到高潮的临界。绫野抓着常田鬓边几缕短发，弓起身子急促喘息。片刻以后，脊背终于渐渐挺直，向床头绵软的枕头倒去。绫野刚仰面躺在床上，勉强睁开眼睛，看向常田大希。对方也正在看他，表情里透着极其少见的疲惫和失落。

「我的确害怕自己的音乐变得平庸。」常田微喘着和绫野并肩躺下，不再对视。叙述的声音渐渐平直，没有掺杂一丝笑意，「回想起来，如果没有保持耿直地做音乐，如果变成了世界期待的那副模样，那样的话，也就没办法遇见原本能遇见的人了。」

「但是刚酱，让音乐变得不同的，是人，而不是乐器。」常田大希侧过身，呼吸温润，始终夹杂着烟草气味，氤氲在绫野耳边，「如果一定要用比喻的话，我会好好修正你的。」

「你从来都不是我的乐器。」  
「你是我的音乐。」  
「我的音乐不会老，也不会旧。世界会把他传唱到2992年的。」

绫野刚一动不动地平躺了半晌，忽然一个腾身，脸埋在枕头里，整个人朝下扁平地贴紧了床铺。常田愣了愣，犹疑几秒，还是决定俯下身小声询问。

「刚酱？」  
「嗯。」  
「不舒服吗？」  
「没有。」  
「……」  
「话说大希你啊……」  
「嗯？」  
「喜欢什么牌子的浴盐？」  
「欸？」  
「啊，好蠢的变态啊。」  
「……欸？」

绫野刚把脸从枕头上稍稍抬起，偏头朝向常田大希。夜晚已然老去，天边泛起丝丝白光；晨意初上，隐隐洒落艺术家杂乱的房间，在床上晕染开来。光辉流转，青年人眼神炽热，无限映照着新的一日，以及栖居于那双瞳孔的，他的音乐。

「だいき、大好き。」

-完-

**Author's Note:**

> tnay嗑死我了嗑死我了… 有空再补全一些（或许）总之谢谢阅读^^


End file.
